Peter, le petit voleur
by Nham
Summary: Défi 61 du Poney Fringant : "le pique-nique"


Défi n°61 du Poney Fringant au sujet imposé : "le pique-nique".

* * *

Peter décida de s'arrêter alors qu'il avait déjà gravi une bonne partie de la colline. C'était la seule clairière qu'il avait croisée jusqu'alors : l'occasion était trop belle et la vue imprenable. Il lâcha son baluchon au sol, posa les mains sur les hanches et observa derrière lui la fine bande de lumière que l'on pouvait encore voir à l'horizon ce soir. Non pas à l'ouest, mais au nord. Car la lumière que Peter contemplait provenait du feu de la guerre, et non du soleil déjà couché.

Il dénoua la couverture qu'il portait autour de la taille et l'étendit par terre. Il se dit alors qu'avec une couverture, ce serait plus festif et sourit avant de s'agenouiller. Peter ouvrit ensuite le baluchon et aligna soigneusement son contenu devant lui. Un très beau pain, un saucisson, une bouteille de vin et trois bourses remplies de pièces. Il se frotta les mains tel un grand rongeur devant des épluchures de légumes. Puis, il dégaina de sa ceinture son plus beau butin de la journée, une magnifique dague dont il était incapable d'estimer la valeur, celle-ci étant de toute façon assez élevée pour changer la vie d'un filou tel que lui. Il se découpa ainsi quelques tranches de saucisson et rangea la dague dans son fourreau. Dire qu'il y a douze heures à peine, la mort lui tendait les bras. Quelle bêtise. Il fit sauter la cheville de bois de la bouteille en rigolant et la leva en direction du nord, vers les champs de Pelennor. Ce soir, il buvait à la santé de sa couardise et de la guerre qu'il avait finalement refusé de faire.

Après avoir englouti une bonne partie de son morceau de pain et noyé un peu de sa honte dans son vin, Peter commençait un peu à s'endormir, le visage toujours fixé en direction de la fine ligne rouge. Mais tandis qu'il clignait des yeux en remuant légèrement la tête comme pour se réveiller d'un demi-sommeil, son regard se posa sur deux petits points légèrement brillants entre les arbres en face de lui. Des yeux, sans le moindre doute, des yeux qui le regardaient lui. Peter ne prit même pas la peine de se poser de question : les capitaines s'étaient aperçus de sa désertion et pire, de sa rapine. Et ils avaient bien entendu envoyé des gars pour lui faire la peau. Bien joué, Peter. Plutôt que de mourir en héros des peuples libres sur le champ de bataille, tu vas finir égorgé comme un sale petit voleur que tu es.

Cependant, les yeux le fixaient encore et n'avaient pas vraiment bougé depuis qu'il les avait repérés. Peter plissa les yeux et tenta de dessiner un visage autour d'eux. Il n'était pas évident de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la pénombre, d'autant plus lorsqu'il comprit que la peau de l'homme qui le fixait était bien trop sombre pour être celle d'un gars de son camp. Si son égocentrisme lui avait fait peur jusqu'à présent, il était dorénavant complètement terrifié. Car c'était bien un Suderon, un ennemi de la pire espèce, qui se trouvait pile en face de lui. Et à mesure que les formes se précisaient, Peter était de plus en plus certain que le Suderon tenait une arme dans la main droite. Une arme énorme, une hache peut-être. Finalement, la guerre n'était jamais bien loin. Peter songea alors à dégainer sa dague pour se battre. Mais compte-tenu du rapport de force, il allait devoir faire preuve d'une rapidité extrême. Il n'avait pas la moindre marge d'erreur sur ce point-là : un seul faux-pas et il se retrouverait avec une hache bien enfoncée dans le crâne.

Malheureusement pour le voleur gondorien, le Suderon dégaina le premier. Peter, sachant très bien au fond de lui qu'il était déjà trop tard, demeura immobile quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le Suderon était resté à sa place, et que celui-ci ne tenait pas de hache dans sa main, mais un jambon. Un jambon énorme, bien plus gros que sa tête. Peter oublia un instant sa dague et, sans quitter l'autre du regard, attrapa son saucisson à peine entamé de la main gauche et le tendit en réponse. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi silencieux durant quelques secondes avant que le Suderon ne révèle ses dents du bas dans un sourire très étrange, mais sincère. Peter acquiesça légèrement, mais n'eut pas la force de lui rendre. Le Suderon, toujours souriant, recula de quelques pas et s'enfuit alors rapidement dans la forêt. Peter, lui, regarda d'un air satisfait son saucisson, symbole de paix improvisé entre filous déserteurs.


End file.
